


Leisure

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: Gray and Natsu relax for a bit.





	Leisure

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

If there was anything that Gray loved, it was relaxing on the grass with the wind blowing through the air while fishing with his boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel. It was something that they leisurely did after missions, and it was an activity that was held closely to Natsu's heart.

And of course, Happy came with them as well. Natsu didn't have the heart to tell him to go somewhere else—and in Gray's opinion, it didn't seem that Natsu wanted Happy to leave them anyway—but Gray didn't mind at all, because to him, the three of them were a small, quirky, yet happy family.

And they got free fish out of it, which was great.

"Ha!" Natsu cheered loudly, his eyes widened in joy. "I got a huge one!" Natsu held the fish in front of him, which was more than half his size.

"Natsu," Gray said as he caught Natsu's hungry gleam in his eyes. "Don't tell me you're going to eat it right here."

"Yeah, why not? I just gotta cook it first." As Natsu said this, he immediately took a deep breath, and let out a fiery roar on the fish, which caused it to turn into a crispy version of its former self. Natsu then bit into the fish.

"Delicious?" Gray asked with a smirk.

"Like every other time," Natsu grinned and bit into the fish once more.

Gray's eyes softened as he watched Natsu, and couldn't be exasperated with him as he was too smitten with Natsu to be annoyed at his usual quirks. But even then, Gray loved them, as they were part of Natsu himself. Gray turned to look at Happy, who had already caught a small fish and was cheerfully eating it.

As a soft, cool wind blew through the air, Gray couldn't help but smile. He loved these simple times when he was with Natsu, it made life feel precious. Complete. And he wanted it to last forever. And forever was definitely a long time.


End file.
